Creep Traducción
by leby
Summary: Una historia de amor en cinco actos y un epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Traducción de http(:)(/)(/)(w)ww.(fanfiction).(n)et(/)s/8816471/ 1/Creep-A-Love-Story-in-Five-Acts-and-an-Epilogue_

_Gracias a Lilinas por dejarme traducir esta historia. _

* * *

**Acto I: Enemigos**

"En realidad estoy pensando en esmeraldas. O zafiros. Supere mi obsesión con los diamantes en la escuela secundaria, de verdad. Una chica necesita color, ¿no lo crees?"

Kurt suspiró y se alejó de donde Rachel seguía dándole vueltas a un pendiente con el Señor Dixon de 'Las finas joyas de Dixon'. Había estado en la tienda por media hora merodeando entre cajas mientras Rachel intentaba encontrar la gema perfecta que combinara con el vestido que había elegido para su primera aparición en los Tony Awards. El entendía que todo necesitaba ser perfecto, pero honestamente, una joyería genética como esta no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a él. Ya había examinado las únicas cajas que poseían algo interesante - un par de broches vintage y un realmente precioso reloj colgante - y ahora estaba entre ver los aburridos y normales anillos para hombre y los requeridos relojes de pulsera.

"Bueno, mi vestido es blanco, así que realmente quiero algo que muestre color, el ámbar parece ser tan aburrido..."

Se dirigió en dirección a los anillos. Anillos de matrimonio en su mayoría, y algunos otros, esa clase de anillos llamativos que usan los hombres cuando quieren mostrar su éxito financiero. Totalmente de mal gusto. Nada que consideraría en un millón de años.

Y entonces lo vió. En la parte de atrás del mostrador, enclavado sobre un cojín negro, el anillo que jamás había visto antes. Era de plata, pensó, un brillante casi blanco plata que estaba salpicado con pequeños puntos de algo mucho más oscuro en un patrón que le recordaba a Kurt la imagen negativa a un cielo oscuro estrellado. Era un anillo hermoso. Perfecto, realmente. Sería perfecto para... pero no. Jamás sucederá.

Volvió a los broches vintage. Era más seguro ahí. Y realmente debería darle una segunda mirada al reloj colgante. Podría tener el color justo para su nueva chaqueta cachemira color púrpura.

* * *

La primera impresión de Sebastian Smythe había estado en el límite de la aversión y el odio. Bueno, quizás no la primera.

Se conocieron durante el tercer año de Kurt en NYU, cuando estaba de novio con John Petrofsky, un estudiante de historia con beca en tenis quien tenía la clase de pectorales que sólo podías encontrar en jugadores de tenis y quien según todos los amigos de Kurt estaba totalmente fuera de su liga. Incluso Kurt sabía que era verdad. Pero John parecía completamente enamorado y se lo mostraba a Kurt con flores, románticas noches en el teatro, y el sexo más caliente al cual Kurt hubiera soñado jamás. Habían sido seis semanas de idílica pasión... antes de Sebastian.

El compañero de cuarto de John, Trevor, conocía a Sebastian porque ambos estudiaban arquitectura y lo había invitado a una reunión con ellos un sábado por la noche en The Rocking Horse, un bar al cuál Trevor se refiere como "flexible", lo cual aparentemente significaba que cualquiera se podía sentir cómodo ahí, gay, hetero, o como a Trevor le gusta llamarlo, omni-sexual. Rachel estaba con ellos esa noche, con su novio Alexander (prácticamente su prometido, como a Rachel le gustaba presentarlo) y cinco de ellos, junto con otros amigos de Trevor, una chica pelirroja de la cual Kurt no podía recordar el nombre pero que su pareja era difícil de olvidar, incluso con los dedos de John jugando con su pelo en la nuca de su cuello, todos ellos se habían tomado una esquina del club, felices burlándose de la gente en la pista de baile y disfrutando de sus tragos con un gusto que solo se ve en los que recién pueden beber legalmente.

Cuando el alto, bombón de rasgos afilados y sonrisa confidente camino hacia la mesa, el primer pensamiento de Kurt fue como se sentiría ese torso presionado con el suyo. Su segundo pensamiento fue que quizás este chico era la manera de Trevor de salir del closet como omni-sexual, dado que el bombón había estado mirando a más chicos en la fiesta que chicas. Su tercer pensamiento fue si es que Trevor tiene amigos que no sean tan atractivos.

Así que realmente, el candente odio fue el cuarto.

Trevor saltó inmediatamente y se envolvió en torno al recién llegado con un "¡Sebastian! ¡Hombre! ¡Me alegra que vinieras!" eso no hizo nada para disipar la sospecha de su omnisexualidad. Sebastian, por su parte, asintió en las introducciones, sin decir nada hasta que llegó a John, cuando el te-lo-juro ronroneó (¿quién hace eso?), "Bueno, hola tu," y le tendió la mano. John tuvo que sacar su mano del cuello de Kurt para alcanzar la de Sebastian, por lo cuál Kurt le dio una mirada que decía '¿Que mierda?' antes de sacar su mano para cuando Trevor lo presentó.

Sebastian apenas lo miró mientras sus se juntaban y se separaban otra vez. Toda su atención estaba centrada en John, sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo de una manera tan posesiva que para cuando Sebastian acercó una silla directamente frente a su novio ni siquiera los dedos largos de John en la parte de atrás de su cuello otra vez podían controlar las plumas erizadas de Kurt.

Desde ahí todo se vino cuesta abajo. Cada vez que John hablaba Sebastian volvía todo su cuerpo hacía el, orientándose su alrededor como el norte a una brújula. Eventualmente, las dos parejas se levantaron para bailar, y Trevor divisó a una chica que conocía y se levantó a hablar con ella así que los tres quedaron solos, John y Sebastian entraron en una acalorada discusión sobre la intersección de la historia y la arquitectura y como se informaban la una a la otra mientras Kurt sonreía y echaba humo de furia. La mano de John hacía tiempo había abandonado el cuello de Kurt en favor a gesticular para marcar puntos a Sebastian.

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" John estaba diciendo con una mirada ávida en su cara que Kurt realmente quería golpear. "Mira Praga. No puedes decirme que estar rodeada por esas construcciones - es como si su cultura independiente les estuviera mirando el rostro."

"Exactamente," Sebastian dijo. "El comunismo iba y venía, pero esas construcciones seguían ahí. La arquitectura es parte de lo que significa ser Checo. No puedes olvidar tu historia cuando esta escrita en cada piedra a tu alrededor." Tomó un gran sorbo de su botella de Corona y inesperadamente volvió su atención a Kurt. "Debe esto ser muy aburrido -

"Kurt," Kurt solo le dio una mirada.

Sebastian inclinó su cabeza solo un poco. "Kurt. No eres estudiante de historia, ¿cierto?"

Kurt estaba contemplando si responder o no cuando los dedos de John volvieron a su cuello y lo acarició gentilmente. "Kurt está en el teatro. Acaba de ser elegido como uno de los principales en el musical de invierno." El obvio orgullo en la voz de John no apaciguó a Kurt como debió haberlo hecho.

Sebastian pretendió estar interesado. "Dejame adivinar ¿Cabaret?"

"Next To Normal," Kurt le informó.

Sebastian levantó una ceja desdeñosa incluso mientras decía, "Impresionante."

La mano de Kurt fue de golpe al muslo de John y cuando sus miradas se encontraron inclinó su cabeza haciéndole un giro de ojos a la pista de baile. Y John le dio una mirada como una madre le da a un niño de cinco años que esta causando problemas. Kurt entendió el mensaje fuerte y claro. Hubiera sido rudo dejar a Sebastian solo en la mesa. Así que ahora era un niñero, aparentemente.

Los ojos agudos de Sebastian obviamente no se perdieron nada de esto. "Deberías darme tu numero John," dijo casualmente. "Tengo que entregar un trabajo en un par de semanas y me haría bien un poco de perspectiva histórica."

Kurt vació su vaso en un solo sorbo y se la entregó a su novio. "Parece que necesito que lo llenen. Y es tu turno."

John sonrió de buena gana (su inocencia sería realmente tierna en otras circunstancias) y tomó el vaso de Kurt. "¿Necesitas algo Sebastian?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Estoy bien, gracias," Sebastian dijo, sin sacar los ojos de Kurt. Era como si estuviera anticipando esto tanto como Kurt.

Kurt le sonrió a John hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para el alcance de su oído y se giró hacía Sebastian con una cara de perra firme en su lugar. "¿De verdad acabas de pedirle el numero de teléfono a mi novio frente a mi?"

"Lo voy a obtener, también," Sebastian sonrió.

Kurt se inclinó sobre la mesa. "Déjame aclararte esto. Necesitas apuntar tu pene en otra dirección. El es mio y seguira siendo mio."

"Oh, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad."

"¿Que mierda se supone que significa eso?"

Sebastian tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza. "Por favor. Tu sabes igual que yo que tu eres solo una... transición para él."

"¿Transición?"

"O solo acaba de salir del closet y tu estás a medio camino entre chico y chica, o decidió que la vida es más fácil si tu eres hetero y tu eres su manera de volver al closet."

Sebastian se inclinó también entonces, así que sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. "La cosa es, cariño, que a los hombres gay le gustan los hombres. No los flacos chicos andróginos que aún los confunden en el teléfono con su mamá. Quizás no logre llevarlo a la cama, pero creo que ambos sabemos que no lo tendrás por mucho tiempo más."

Kurt arrugó la nariz mientras se alejaba de Sebastian. "Lo siento, ¿estabas hablando? Estaba tan abrumado con el olor que no pude prestar atención. ¿Que és? Pensaba que era sordidez, pero ahora estoy empezando a sentirlo como desesperación."

Sebastian abrió su boca para contestar pero Rachel, la otra chica (¿Velma? ¿Veronica?) y sus respectivas citas volvían a la mesa justo en ese momento. En cambio, levantó su botella como saludo y volvió sus encantos a los chicos heteros. Hasta que John volvió con el trago de Kurt.

Si John parecía ajeno al escandaloso coqueteo de Sebastian (que solo se volvio peor con el paso de las horas y los tragos), al menos las dos chicas pudieron ver que estaba sucediendo. Rachel seguía dándole simpáticas sonrisas a Kurt y eventualmente la chica de pelo rojo (¡Vicky!) se inclinó sobre su cita para susurrarle al oído a John. Sus cejas se levantaron, pero se puso de pie, levantando a Kurt con él, y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile sin decirle nada a nadie.

Era una canción lenta y estaban en un bar no homofobico, pero Kurt seguía unos centímetros de distancia de él, mientras se balanceaban. Podía sentir los ojos de Sebastian clavados en su espalda y no había manera de que ese estúpido creyera que era inseguro o empalagoso. Aunque a John parecía no preocuparle. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y presionó sus cuerpos.

"¿Que pasa contigo esta noche?" preguntó mientras giraban y Sebastian se movió de la visión de Kurt.

Kurt miró a su novio. "Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" Cuando la respuesta de John solo fue una sacudida de cabeza, Kurt se acercó a él para murmurar, "Ese idiota. Sebastian" Entonó en un remilgado tono porque, ¿Qué clase de nombre pretencioso es Sebastian? "Ha estado sobre ti desde que llegó."

John lucía realmente perplejo. "No me tocado desde que le estreché la mano."

"¡Oh Dios Mio. No puedes ser tan ingenuo!" La voz de Kurt subió a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse tranquilo. "Te pidió tu número de teléfono estando yo ahí mismo."

"Eso fue solo..."

"Y te esta mirando en este preciso momento."

Debió haberlo dicho más fuerte de lo que pensó, porque Sebastian levantó la vista del trasero de John a los ojos de Kurt, y guiñó un ojo.

El maldito guiño un ojo.

John, ajeno a la conversación silenciosa que estaba teniendo Kurt y Sebastian, siguió hablando. "¿Con quién estoy bailando ahora?"

Kurt alejó sus ojos de Sebastian. "Ese no es el punto," dijo con severidad.

"Es el punto," John insistió. "No me ves volviendo loco cuando los chicos te miran."

Kurt lo miró con la boca abierta. "¡Porque nadie me mira!"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Cuando Kurt solo lo siguió mirando y John escaneó la habitación. "Camiseta verde al final del bar. No ha quitado los ojos de tu trasero desde que empezamos a bailar."

Kurt estaba escéptico como para preocuparse por la discreción. Giró su cuello hasta que encontró al chico con la camiseta verde. El chico era joven y guapo y definitivamente lo estaba mirando. Para sorpresa de Kurt, él chico sonrió y levantó su copa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

John lo tiró de nuevo en una posición más cerca, y colocó sus labios en el oído de Kurt. "Además del chico de camiseta verde," dijo, "El portero te vio dos veces cuando pasaste a su lado y cuando fui por tu trago un tipo bastante aterrador en chaqueta de cuero preguntó si te compartía."

Kurt se burló de eso, pero se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mejor. "Sé que eso último te lo inventaste. Nadie así vendría a un sitio como este."

John colocó los brazos de Kurt sobre alrededor de su cuello y junto sus caderas en una versión más acalorada del baile que estaban haciendo. "Ya no eres la paria de Lima, Ohio Kurt. Debes dejar de pensar de esa manera."

"Eso es fácil para ti. Eres el sueño húmedo de todos los gays."

Ante eso John dejó de bailar, colocó en cuerpo de Kurt presionado fuerte contra el suyo, y lo besó hasta que el aliento se perdió en su garganta y el calor de sus labios se dispersó hasta en la punta de sus dedos. Cuando John finalmente se separó de él, sus ojos seguían fijos en Kurt con mucha intensidad. "Tu eres mi sueño húmedo," dijo suavemente, "sin mencionar el del chico en camiseta verde y el del portero y el del tipo en chaqueta de cuero, aunque no creo que te gustaría ser el sueño húmedo de él."

Kurt se rió a pesar de sí mismo y agarró a John para seguir besándolo. Podía besar a John todo el día, realmente. Pero John se alejó un poco. "Deja de pensar como esos idiotas con los que fuiste en la secundaria. O como Sebastian. Tu eres muy guapo, Kurt. Tu, desnudo es en todo lo que pienso. Así que ¿A quién le importa lo que Sebastian piense? Es lo que yo piense lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?" Sonrió y apretó sus caderas contra las de Kurt, dejando su pene medio erecto presionado contra la pierna de Kurt.

Terminaron de bailar y con el eco de la erección de su novio presionada contra su pierna. Kurt se las arregló para producir una sonrisa suficiente mientras pasaban cerca de Sebastian hacía el bar. Apenas se estremeció cuando largos dedos alrededor de su brazo lo rodearon y unos labios susurraron en su oído solo como un murmullo. "Disfrutalo mientras puedas."

Para el siguiente mes Sebastian parecía estar en cada lugar donde iban, lanzando insinuantes miradas a John y insultando con bromas femeninas a Kurt. Así que cuando John terminó con él a fin de mes no importaba que el nombre de Sebastian no apareciera, o por lo que Kurt sabía John nunca habló con Sebastian después. El estaba más que seguro que el gran roedor era alguien a quien culpar por todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acto II: Amigos**

Los broches y relojes colgantes eran lindos, pero la mente de Kurt volvía al anillo plata y negro. Y mientras Rachel contemplaba un set de aros después de otros, encontró que sus pies seguían su mente.

Estaba hecho para Sebastian. Kurt ni siquiera tenía que cerrar los ojos para ser capaz de ver como luciría en su mano. Si solo vivieran en un universo paralelo donde la idea de que Sebastian usara ese anillo, o cualquiera realmente, no fuera completamente ridícula.

"Es hermoso, ¿cierto?" Kurt se sorprendió de encontrar al señor Dixon junto a él, y miró hacía la dirección de Rachel. "Oh, ella quería tiempo sola para ver con cual par se sentía más 'unida'," el anciano sonrió. "Estabas viendo el anillo de plata, ¿cierto? Es del cuál todos se enamoran. ¿Te gustaría que lo sacara?"

Kurt quería que lo sacara. Quería sostenerlo y sentir su peso y dejarse imaginar vivir en un mundo donde poder comprarlo y ofrecerlo y que sea aceptado.

"No, gracias," le dijo al señor Dixon.

* * *

"No mires, pero la chica en la fila de atrás no puede dejar de mirarte."

La voz burlona sorprendió a Kurt tanto que tuvo que reprimir un grito. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el rompimiento y a la última persona que Kurt espero encontrar era a Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe quien según Kurt estaba seguro ser de alguna manera factor de la decisión de John de terminar con él. Sebastian Smythe a quien Kurt jamás había visto en esta clase antes.

Miró a Sebastian y abrió su boca para destriparlo con una perfecta réplica, pero Sebastian, sin esperar permiso, paso sobre él, se dejó caer en la silla a su lado, y sacó su portátil como si tuviera toda la intención de quedarse.

La boca de Kurt se cerró de golpe. Su cerebro no podía encontrar una razón, cualquier razón, por la cuál su mortal enemigo estaba sentado a centímetros de distancia calmadamente preparado para la clase. Sebastian debe saber. Era la única explicación. Sebastian sabía que él y John habían terminado. Probablemente ya se acostó con John - probablemente viene de la cama de John - y va a soltarlo ahora y pasará la siguiente hora haciendo sentir a Kurt miserable en anticipación al golpe final. Porque lo que Kurt necesitaba ahora era algo para sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

La sala de conferencias estaba solo medio llena. Hubiera sido simple tomar las cosas y levantarse a buscar otro lugar. Pero él era Kurt Hummel, no dejaba que las cosas lo perturben y ciertamente no va a dejar que Sebastian piense que tiene poder sobre él. Así que se quedó y esperó, mirando a Sebastian expectante.

"¿Que?" Sebastian finalmente preguntó cuando el silencio se prolongó, como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo.

"Estoy esperando el remate del chiste. Esperando, en vano estoy seguro, que sea algo más creativo que 'Probablemente es lesbiana.'"

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "¡Ooh! Era exactamente lo que iba a decir." Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Ahora no tengo nada." Volvió su atención a su portátil, tecleando como si se estuviera preparando para tomar notas.

Kurt no pudo aguantar por más tiempo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sebastian?"

Sebastian lo miró brevemente y volvió su visión a la pantalla. "Estoy en esta clase."

"Nunca te había visto aquí."

"Nunca había venido a esta clase." Paró de teclear y pensó. "No, retiro lo dicho. Vine la primera clase. Luego me di cuenta que me habían engañado y nunca volví."

Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar. De todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza parecía ser la más segura. "¿Engañado?"

Sebastian finalmente volvió toda su atención a Kurt. "No intentes decirme que tu no piensas lo mismo. Es publicidad engañosa. ¿Sicología experimental? Lo hacen sonar como si fueras a una clase donde te enseñaran técnicas experimentales para meterte en la cabeza de alguien, luego llegas aquí y es todo, 'defina hipótesis' y '¿Cúal es el grupo de control?' Aprendí esa mierda el cuarto año. Así que pensé en echarle una mirada al libro de texto y volver a la última clase. Me sorprende que hayas perdido tu tiempo en esto."

"Algunos de nosotros nos tomamos la educación en serio," Kurt respondió. No le iba a decir a Sebastian que había sentido la misma decepción en esta clase y que solo seguía aquí ante el pensamiento de cuánto dinero él, su padre, y el gobierno de Estados Unidos estaban pagando para que pudiera seguir viniendo a estas estúpidas conferencias. Porque Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe nunca van a tener algo en común. Nunca.

La sala de conferencias se estaba llenando de estudiantes, pero el profesor aún no aparecía, así que Kurt decidió dar el siguiente paso.

"¿Porque estas aquí?" insistió. "Hoy no es la clase final."

"Oí que terminaste con John." dijo casualmente, con los ojos en la pantalla de su portátil, sus dedos seguían tecleando.

Kurt se puso rígido. Aún dolía, y dolía mucho más oírlo de la boca de Sebastian. "John terminó conmigo," dijo lacónicamente.

"Bueno, te dije que lo ibas a perder, ¿cierto?"

"¡Lo sabía! Estás aquí para presumir." Kurt trató de mantener su voz baja pero varias cabezas se giraron en su dirección. "Si, te las arreglaste para que terminaramos. Y ahora que puedes decir 'Te lo dije', me gustaría que te arrastraras de vuelta a tu agujero y me dejaras morir de aburrimiento en paz."

Sebastian miró con inocente sorpresa a Kurt. Como si nunca hubiera coqueteado con John frente a Kurt. Como si nunca descaradamente le hubiera dicho a Kurt que le robaría el novio. "¿Yo hice que terminaran? Cariño, eso lo hiciste solito. Igual como lo harás con el siguiente y con el que venga después.

Kurt realmente debería haberse parado y marchado. Quería hacerlo. Pero una pequeña esquina de testarudez en su cerebro necesitaba entender porqué Sebastian estaba haciendo esto. Había una extraña clase de sinceridad viniendo de él, a pesar de su acto inocente, y Kurt no pudo encontrar ninguna razón del porqué Sebastian voluntariamente se acercó a la compañía de Kurt si no era para presumir. Era un puzzle que sabía que lo volvería loco si no resolvía.

"¿Y como voy a perderlos?" preguntó. "Siendo muy femenino, supongo."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Estás cometiendo uno de los clásicos errores en una relación. Te va a morder el trasero siempre. Y no de la manera divertida."

"Oh, por favor, ilumíname con toda tu experiencia en monogamia."

"Hey, solo porque elijo lo extenso sobre lo intenso no quiere decir que no sepa como funcionan estas cosas," Sebastian dijo. "Pero no me creerías si te lo digo. Vas a tener que darte cuenta tu solo."

"¿Así que ahora eres el hada madrina de las relaciones?" Kurt preguntó.

"De ninguna manera. Tu eres el hada madrina de las relaciones. Yo soy el hada madrina de 'los disfruto y me alejó limpio'."

"No estaría tan seguro de eso," Kurt murmuró, "el condon solo cubre tu pene."

Para su sorpresa Sebastian se rió fuerte. "¡Ese era el Kurt que estaba esperando! Tienes que superar ese lúgubre humor. No es divertido para mi."

Para cuando el profesor vestido de tweed apareció en la puerta de la sala de conferencias y a tropezones llegó al podio. Su perfecto momento de aparición le dio a Kurt la oportunidad de ocuparse de tu propio portátil y esconder el hecho de que Sebastian finalmente lo había dejado sin palabras.

El profesor comenzó la clase pero Kurt desconectó su monótona voz.

Sebastian no estaba allá afuera intentando follar con su ex. Sebastian no esta regodeándose con la tristeza de Kurt. Sebastian, y este podría ser el punto más importante para Kurt, no estaba caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo como Rachel, Alexander y todos los demás, tratando a Kurt como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en cualquier segundo. Y la única razón por la que Kurt podía imaginar que Sebastian estaba sentado aquí en la clase más aburrida del mundo, era porque quería. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido.

Un codazo en el brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos para encontrar a Sebastian girando su portátil para que Kurt pudiera leer lo que había escrito.

_Veinte dólares a que el señor tweed pretencioso es un monstruo sexual que pasa los fines de semana en Strand donde lo atan y lo azotan._

Kurt levantó sus ojos de la pantalla a la cara de Sebastian. Lo miró, realmente lo miró, tratando

de encontrarle el chiste - alguna clase de señal que dijera que él era el blanco de la broma. Pero no estaba ahí. Y mientras lo miraba, Sebastian levantó una ceja, como en desafío, o una clase de oferta. Era una expresión que Kurt había visto antes, muchas veces, ahora se daba cuenta, era la mirada depredadora con la que Sebastian siempre miraba a John.

Kurt se volvió a su propio computador. _No puedes apostar eso_, tecleó. _No hay manera de que puedas probarlo._

Sebastian hizo un pequeño sonido burlón y escribió furiosamente. _¡Por favor! Tenemos edad. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta ahí._

_Solo si soy yo el que tiene el látigo_, Kurt tecleó como respuesta. Sebastian hizo un ruido que fue mitad risa sorpresiva y mitad gemido. Kurt se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba ese sonido.

Más adelante cuando la gente les preguntaba como Kurt y Sebastian se convirtieron en amigos, Kurt les diría que terminó con su novio y que de alguna manera quedó en custodia de Sebastian. ("Deberias haber conseguido un mejor abogado," Sebastian respondería.)

Sebastian diría que fueron unidos sobre su mutuo interés por el sadomasoquismo. (Por lo cual Kurt respondería, "Porque la única manera de callarlo es con una mordaza en la boca.")

Siempre guardarán la verdadera historia para ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la traductora: **_Todos los creditos a lilinas, por dejarme traducir esta hermosa historia._

* * *

**Acto III: Beneficios**

"Espere," Kurt llamó al señor Dixon mientras se alejaba.

El viejo hombre se giró con una sonrisa.

"Creo que lo miraré, si no le importa."

El señor Dixon asintió y se colocó detrás del mostrador con un gran manojo de llaves. Tomó fácilmente la que caía justo en la abertura. Sin ninguna palabra levantó el vidrio, tomó el cojín negro, y se lo tendió a Kurt.

Kurt tomó el anillo y lo puso en la palma de su mano, rodeando el borde con la punta de sus dedos. Fuera de la barrera del vidrio era mucho más hermoso, las estrellas negras creaban una clase de negativo reflejo contra el plata de fondo. Era inesperado y desafiante en una manera que capturaba a Sebastian perfectamente.

"Es único en su clase," El señor Dixon dijo. "Mi hija lo encontró. El diseñador trabaja como herrero en ferias renacentistas, si puedes creerlo. Compré todo lo que tenía, pero este era el único anillo para hombres."

"¡Señor Dixon!" El tono engañosamente dulce de Rachel invocó al viejo a través del cuarto; estaba sosteniendo un par de aros que había estado probándose. El señor Dixon asintió hacia ella y le sonrió a Kurt otra vez.

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites," dijo mientras iba hacia Rachel.

Kurt cerró sus dedos alrededor del anillo y lo levantó, solo sosteniéndolo, mientras el metal se calentaba bajo la temperatura de su piel.

* * *

"¡Mierda!"

Kurt se dejó caer atrás hacía la cama y dejó que el libro que había estado tratando de leer se deslizara hacia el suelo en un sonido sordo. Necesitaba estar bien. Estaba a seis meses desde la graduación y necesitaba enfocarse, mientras se acercaba al fin de su carrera académica y, con suerte, el comienza de la real. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Thierry.

Había esperado que trabajar en el ensayo de su obra dramática sería capaz de quitar de su mente su ruptura por lo menos por un rato, pero la complejidad de los espejos entre espejos de Six Characters in Search of an Author solo hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas y su cerebro pareciera querer aferrarse a cualquier tragedia para recuperar el equilibrio. Desafortunadamente, todos sus pensamientos trágicos eran sobre su ex.

Se acercó al borde de su cama y tomó el libro con un suspiró. Le guste o no, tiene que hacer que su mente se concentre en esta estúpida obra antes del lunes. Pero no había alcanzado a avanzar en más de seis palabras cuando tres golpes secos sonaron en su puerta. Era Sebastian, por supuesto. Incluso su manera de golpear una puerta sonaba auto confidente.

"Vístete, vamos a salir," Sebastian dijo al segundo que abrió la puerta.

"'Hola Kurt. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?' 'Oh tu sabes, días buenos y días malos...'"

Sebastian lo ignoró y entró en la habitación. "Tengo que ir a este estúpido show de arte para mi clase de visión contemporánea y no puedo sobrevivir a ella sin alguien que me ayude a burlarme de todas esas pretensiones inútiles. Así que ponte el traje para las pretensiones inútiles y vamos."

Kurt cerró la puerta y afirmó la espalda contra ella mirando a Sebastian. "No voy a salir contigo. Acaban de terminar conmigo, en caso que lo hayas olvidado. Si dejas de pensar en ti mismo por un segundo te darás cuenta que reírse sobre estúpidas fotos no es lo que necesito ahora."

Sebastian se sentó sobre la silla del escritorio de Kurt y se giró hacia la puerta. "Terminaste hace tres semanas atrás. Es tiempo de superarlo. Y reirse de estúpidas fotografías es exactamente lo que necesitas ahora. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de distracción?"

"Estoy demasiado deprimido," Kurt dijo, cayendo en su cama y recogiendo la copia de Six Characters.

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro ofendido y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. "Okay," dijo, mirando el techo. "¿Cuanto tiempo te va a tomar esta vez?"

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando."

Los ojos de Kurt estaban en una página, pero pudo oír las ruedas de la silla rodar por el piso y Sebastian apareciendo en su visión.

"Te he cuidado durante tres rupturas este último año," Sebastian dijo, "y creo que es perfectamente razonable pedirte una fecha para saber cuando volverás a ser divertido."

Kurt dejó la página el tiempo suficiente como para enfrentar a Sebastian. "Siento mucho que mis tragedias románticas interfieran con tu diversión. Y solo han sido dos rupturas."

"Matthew," Sebastian contó con los dedos, "el chico de florida con el pelo extraño, y _Thierry_." Exageró la pronunciación en el último nombre con su perfecto acento francés.

"Chad no cuenta. Solo salimos por un par de semanas."

"Entonces ¿Porqué tuve que pasar un mes escuchando tus lloriqueos de como nadie te hará sentir como él te hizo sentir?"

Kurt se rindió al pretender que leía y miró a Sebastian en tono de reproche. "Nada de esto me esta ayudando a sentirme mejor, para que lo sepas."

"Lo siento," Sebastian dijo con preocupación fingida, "pareces estar bajo la errónea impresión de que estoy en esto por tu beneficio. Esto es por mi, cariño. Tu trabajo es mantenerme entretenido. Y estas fallando completamente en el trabajo."

Pero Kurt no lo estaba escuchando. No con el zumbido de la voz Sebastian mostrándole la lista larga de exes. Matthew, el hombre perfecto, dulce, ardiente (todos eran bastante ardientes, Kurt finalmente aceptó que John tenía razón sobre lo deseable que era), quien parecía tener un suministro mágico de flores y siempre traía algo precioso, sin importar si los planes surgieran a última hora. Chad, el engreído músico al cual Rachel lo arrastró a ver una noche, quién lo señaló en mitad de su espectáculo y le dedicó una canción al 'deslumbrante chico de la esquina con quien me voy a ir a casa esta noche,' luego lo invitó a cenar y terminó siendo un completo caballero. Y Thierry. Thierry quien le hizo perder la cabeza como solo un francés podría hacer. Todos ellos parecían ser, en cada turno, como si fueran 'el correcto'. Y todos ellos, tarde o temprano, lo habían dejado, con acusaciones similares de egocentrismo y falta de esfuerzo.

"¿Que mierda esta mal conmigo?" La pregunta era retórica, pero él sabía que Sebastian respondería.

"Te lo vengo diciendo desde John..."

Kurt se levantó de la cama. "No quiero escucharlo, Glinda. Estoy cansado de tu 'tienes que darte cuenta tú solo'. Si no vas a ser de ayuda entonces saca tu trasero de mi silla y busca a alguien que te ayude a destripar el trabajo de artistas inocentes."

Sebastian colocó sus dedos bajo su barbilla y miró a Kurt sombríamente. "Okay, haré un trato contigo. Si te digo exactamente que estas haciendo mal ¿Te desharías de ese bajón y me ayudarías a sobrevivir a esta cosa de arte?"

Kurt lo consideró. "No es que crea que de verdad tienes una idea, pero si."

"Publicidad engañosa," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente.

"¿Que?"

"Publicidad engañosa," repitió. "Te vendes a estos chicos como un gran romántico cuando realmente, eres tan romántico como yo."

"Sabía que era pura mierda," Kurt se jactó. "Mejor andate ahora si quieres encontrar a otro que salga contigo."

"Hablo en serio, Kurt." Y, Kurt a regañadientes admitió a sí mismo, que lo estaba haciendo. Cuando Sebastian esta siendo sarcástico nunca trata de ocultarlo.

"Todos saben que me gusta el romance."

"Te gusta el romance. Amas cuando los chicos te hacen sentir que eres el centro de atención. Amas los regalos y las flores y las cenas, te ilumina como una puta vela romana."

"Estas haciendo el punto por mi," Kurt dijo, pero algo en el tono de Sebastian lo hacía sentirse incómodo y se levantó de su cama para colocar el libro en su estantería, tratando de poner distancia entre él y Sebastian en la pequeña habitación.

Sebastian giró la silla, manteniéndose orientado hacia Kurt mientras éste jugueteaba con sus libros. "Querer que sean romanticos contigo no te hace un romántico, Kurt. Solo te hace narcisista."

"¿Que mierda se supone que significa eso?" Kurt se giró a enfrentar a Sebastian otra vez, tratando de mantener su fachada despectiva, pero fallando, sabía, porque las palabras de Sebastian golpeaban peligrosamente cerca de las acusaciones que sus exes le habían lanzado a él cuando sus relaciones terminaban.

"A los chicos a quienes les gusta hacer esas cosas tienden a esperar algo de vuelta."

Kurt se dio cuenta que no le gustaba este nuevo Sebastian. El sarcasmo lo podía soportar. La verdad dolorosa era mucho más incómoda. "Yo correspondía esos gestos." insistió.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "¿De verdad? ¿Como?"

"Le envié flores a Thierry cuando fue aceptado en la escuela de postgrado."

Sebastian se rió, haciendo que Kurt deseara no haber dicho nada. "¿Y que hizo Thierry por ti cuando ganaste el premio Danzer?"

Sebastian sabía muy bien lo que Thierry había hecho. Kurt había alardeado de eso por lo menos una semana. Había reservado una plataforma de observación en la azotea del edificio de astronomía y había colocado los seis telescopios con las estrellas más cerca así Kurt podrían ver 'quien tendrían de compañía,' Había traído un picnic de pan y paté y champagne. Incluso había contratado un violinista del departamento de música para que les tocará canciones de amor italianas mientras bailaban. Luego llevó a Kurt a su dormitorio y lo adoro, lentamente, bajo la luz de las velas, mientras Kurt flotaba en una nube de champagne y sentimientos de sentirse completamente amado.

"Thierry," La voz de Sebastian trajo de vuelta a Kurt de su sueño en un golpe, "en tus propias palabras, hizo que 'todos tus sueños se hicieran realidad' mientras tu copiabas el número de tu tarjeta de crédito en una página web.

"Okay, esta bien," Kurt levantó las manos en rendición, "Apesto. Soy egocéntrico y poco preocupado y... lo que sea que dijiste antes..."

"Narcisista," Sebastian lo ayudó amablemente.

"Narcisista. Perfecto. Así que ahora que destruiste mi última pizca de autoestima eres libre de ir a iluminar la vida de otra persona con tu 'amistad'." Abrió la puerta en una obvia invitación pero Sebastian solo se recostó en la silla, estirando sus largas piernas frente a él.

"No has escuchado mi solución aún."

Kurt cerró la puerta con un suspiro resignado. "Se que voy a amar esto," dijo.

"Tienes que parar. Renuncia a toda esa cosa del romance y relájate. Y no te mataría divertirte un poco. Encuentra a un chico que su unica idea de reciprocidad sea yo-te-la-chupo-tu-me-la-chupas y follatelo."

Kurt estaba demasiado desmoralizado como para sorprenderse. "¿Así que tu gran solución es convertirme en ti?

"¿Por qué no?" Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

"Porque, llámame loco pero no creo que tener sexo sin sentido con un extraño va a hacerme sentir mejor conmigo mismo."

Sebastian quedó mirando a Kurt por un largo rato, de una manera que hacía sentir a Kurt incómodo como un insecto bajo un cristal. "No necesariamente tendría que ser un extraño," dijo finalmente.

"A quien más voy a..." Lo entendió entonces, sorprendente como un balde de agua fría en el rostro. Lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo sin decirlo. Lo que al parecer era el punto al cual quería llegar. "¿¡Tu?!"

"¿Por qué no?" Sebastian dijo con indiferencia, pero giró la silla y comenzó a jugar con los cachivaches de la estantería junto al escritorio de Kurt.

Kurt no estaba seguro de que decir. Sintió como si le hubieran hecho dar un paseo sin darse cuenta a un campo minado y no sabía que había ahí. ¿Sebastian quería follarlo? ¿Sebastian quería follarlo tanto que se estaba comportando extrañamente incomodo? ¿Sebastian queria follarlo?

Kurt se recostó sobre la puerta en busca de apoyo y se lamió los repentinamente secos labios. "Um," buscó la respuesta correcta, "¿porque somos amigos? ¿porque el sexo arruina la amistad?

Sebastian se giró ante eso, con un gesto burlón firme en su rostro. Verlo hizo a Kurt sentirse más seguro. "El sexo arruina la amistad entre hombres y mujeres. La última vez que revise ninguno de los dos es una mujer, aunque en tu caso puede ser solo una diferencia de semántica."

"¿De eso se trataba todo esto?" Kurt aún seguía intentando que sus pulmones funcionaran correctamente. "¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "De verdad necesitas algo de sexo casual. No quieres que sea con un extraño. Y no estoy follando con nadie en estos momentos..."

"¿Que sacas tu de todo esto?" Kurt preguntó.

"Como dije, no estoy follando con nadie en estos momentos. Siempre es mejor estar follando que no estar follando. Y tu sabes que no me voy a volver loco cuando tu no declares tu amor eterno hacía mi, o que espere algo que no eres. Vivimos en el mismo edificio - no puedes negar el factor conveniente..."

"Pero tu no te sientes atraído hacia mi."

Las cejas de Sebastian se juntaron en una genuina perplejidad. "¿Cuando dije eso?"

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. No pudo evitarlo. Todo lo que siempre Sebastian hacía era burlarse de su feminidad. Hablando estrictamente, nunca había dicho que no sentía atraído a esas cualidades, pero era una de las leyes fundamentales de Kurt que Sebastian disfrutaba de su mente y sólo toleraba lo demás. Kurt no podía negar que habían momentos en que, quizás más de los que estaba dispuesto a admitir, cuando había fantaseado con las piernas de Sebastian a su alrededor, o con sus dedos ágiles acariciando su piel, pero hubiera apostado todo su futuro en el hecho de que Sebastian apenas lo pensaba como hombre, mucho menos como objeto de deseo.

Tenía que ser una broma. Por supuesto que lo era. Solo era una manera de tratar de sacarlo de su depresión así podría obtener lo que de verdad quería - la compañía de Kurt para destrozar a quienes tratan de estar a la moda babeando sobre arte indiferente.

Se río, o trató de hacerlo; lo que salió sonó más que nada a una imitación de júbilo. "Esta bien, tu ganas. Iré contigo. Si estas tan desesperado como para inventar algo tan ridículo lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte."

"¿Ridículo?" Sebastian pareció darse cuenta que había enganchado a Kurt. Su molestia se había ido, y en su lugar estaba esa mirada que Kurt había visto en el rostro de Sebastian cientos de veces. Pero que nunca había sido dirigida a él.

"Vamos, Sebastian, esto es de locos. Yo no te gusto. No tenemos química. Iré contigo así que déjalo y podemos cenar y burlarnos de la gente toda la noche si quieres."

Pero Sebastian se puso de pie ahora, acercándose a donde Kurt estaba presionado contra la puerta, aplastandolo con una mirada depredadora la cual Kurt conocía muy bien. Era un juego para Sebastian, lo sabía, solo un juego, pero también sabía en un lugar secreto del cual jamás admitiría, todas las veces que había observado a Sebastian ir a la casa de un chico, había anhelado esto. Anhelado ser quien Sebastian quería.

El sexo casual estaba empezando a sonar bastante bien.

Sebastian estaba ahora frente a él, y el aliento de Kurt quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras esos ojos verdes se veían cada vez más cerca y un largo dedo deliberadamente recorrió su mandíbula, enviando deseo a través del vientre de Kurt, descansando, suave como una pluma, en la hendidura de su barbilla. No colocó presión, pero Kurt levantó su rostro de todos modos mientras Sebastian se inclinaba.

Kurt se las arregló para tomar un pequeño aliento antes que sus narices se rozaran, luego respirar ya no fue una opción cuando los labios de Sebastian se posaron, en un casi toque, en la esquina de su boca. Sebastian no estaba teniendo ningún problema para respirar. Kurt podía sentir el cálido aleteo en su mejilla. Intentaba no moverse, pero los labios de Sebastian solo se posaron ahí, tan jodidamente cerca de donde los quería, solo esperando, y no había opción, sólo girar su cabeza y pedir por mas. Pudo sentir más que oír una pequeña risa en el pecho de Sebastian; sus bocas se deslizaron juntas, abiertas, tentadoramente suaves y gentiles, la lengua de Sebastian rozo juguetonamente el labio inferior de Kurt. La propia lengua de Kurt fue tras ella, pero se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido, luego los labios de Sebastian se estaban alejando y Kurt tuvo que ahogar un gemido de protesta.

"Tienes razón," Sebastian dijo casualmente (aunque Kurt estaba seguro que podía oír un temblor en su voz), "nada de química. Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar como dijiste."

Casi se había apartado antes que su cerebro se encontrará con el resto de su cuerpo. Sin ninguna conciencia de su parte, un brazo salió disparado para atrapar a Sebastian alrededor de su cintura, colocándolo con fuerza de nuevo contra su cuerpo, y el otro brazo se encontró detrás de su cabeza y lo uso para aprovechar de levantarse y capturar los labios de Sebastian en un apropiado beso. Su lengua estaba en la boca de Sebastian casi al mismo tiempo que sus labios se juntaron y el sabor, el sabor era todo lo que había imaginado (y era solo ahora cuando admitía lo mucho que lo había imaginado): caliente y masculino y oscuro de una manera que Kurt sabía que jamás sería capaz de explicar.

Sebastian se congeló por un momento, y Kurt tenía la clara sensación y satisfacción de que lo había tomado por sorpresa ante la pasión del beso. pero él era Sebastian Smythe así que por supuesto se recuperó rápidamente, inclinándose, atrapando a Kurt contra la puerta y tomando el control del beso, su propia lengua empujaba la boca de Kurt como si estuviera tan deseoso de probar como lo estaba Kurt. Presionado contra la puerta, la única cosa que Kurt podía mover eran sus manos, la que estaba en el cuello de Sebastian seguía tratando de acercarlo más y la que estaba alrededor de su cintura recorría la interminable columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo hasta tomar su trasero. Y mientras sus pelvis se presionaban juntas Sebastian gimió y Kurt lo sintió, el pene de Sebastian, grueso contra su entrepierna.

Sebastian estaba excitado. Por él.

El propio pene de Kurt respondió instantáneamente y sus presiones tomaron una nueva dimensión mientras sus bocas pelliscaban y chupaban sus manos agarraban y buscaban a tientas. Sebastian se perdió entre los botones de la camisa de Kurt, tratando de sacarla sin separarse de él, y Kurt frenéticamente tiro de la de Sebastian desabotonándolos, sacándola de sus pantalones así poder deslizar su manos bajo ella, hacía sus hombros para quitarla de sus mangas.

Las manos de Kurt sobre la piel desnuda parecieron llenar a Sebastian de una urgencia renovada y se alejo de Kurt lo suficiente como para sacar su camiseta sobre su cabeza mientras Kurt atacaba sus pantalones. La ropa voló rápida y furiosa; estuvieron desnudos en segundos y Sebastian rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de Kurt y lo levantó hacía la estrecha cama, cayendo encima de él para volver a su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ambos eran experimentados, ambos habían estado con suficiente gente como para haber aprendido toda clase de trucos y técnicas para crear placer, pero el cerebro de Kurt daba vueltas por lo repentino de todo y se sentía demasiado bien, presionado contra la cama bajo el peso del cuerpo de Sebastian, sus penes se deslizaban contra el otro, se besaban frenéticamente como adolescentes esperando ser interrumpidos. Kurt sintió el placer comenzar a llegar a su punto máximo demasiado pronto y realmente espero que Sebastian estuviera cerca también porque no había manera de detenerlo. La boca de Sebastian dejó un mordisco en el cuello de Kurt y las punzadas de dolor/placer no hicieron nada para ayudar a mantener a raya su orgasmo.

"Dios, mierda, me voy a venir, lo siento," Kurt dijo sin aliento, empujándose con fuerza contra Sebastian, con los dedos aferrados en su trasero.

"Jesus, Kurt," Sebastian gimió contra su piel y eso fue todo - la voz ronca de Sebastian invocando su nombre envió a Kurt al borde, cayendo en éxtasis que solo se intensificó cuando escucho el grito ahogado que tenía que ser Sebastian viniéndose.

Kurt mantuvo sus ojos cerrados cuando el peso de Sebastian finalmente cayó, relajado sobre él. Aún había una pequeña parte de él que pensaba que quizás esto era alguna clase de broma creada para él, que Sebastian iba a dejar caer un chiste y lo iba a abandonar ahí.

"Suenas mejor cuando te vienes de lo que pensé."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sebastian ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, buscando algo. "¿No tienes ningún pañuelo de papel?" preguntó, saliendo cuidadosamente de encima de Kurt, para recostarse sobre su espalda con un suspiró.

"En el cajón de abajo," Kurt dijo, apuntando, y Sebastian lo alcanzó para sacarlos. Le entregó algunos a Kurt, y luego casualmente limpió el semen mezclado de los dos de su estómago.

Kurt sabía que debería haberlo dejado pasar, pero no pudo. "¿Habías pensado en como sonaba cuando me vengo?"

Sebastian se giró y la sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta, pero había un reto conocido en ella, llena de placer, la cuál era la clásica cara bromista de Sebastian. "Bueno con esa voz soprano que tienes pensé que quizás podría sentir lo que se siente follar con una mujer," su mano se deslizó por su pecho y el estomago plano de Sebastian, deteniéndose apenas en el borde de su pene ya blando. "Pero vaya."

Kurt sabía que debería responder la broma, probarle que no estaba tan afectado por Sebastian a como lo estaba, pero su cerebro seguía atascado en el hecho de que Sebastian había pensado en él.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas del sexo casual?" Sebastian le preguntó cuando estaba claro que Kurt no iba a decir nada.

"Creo," Kurt dijo lentamente, "que la próxima vez debería haber sexo casual en el sexo casual."

La sonrisa traviesa de Sebastian se transformó en una sonrisa completamente abierta de felicidad.

"¿Por qué te emociona tanto esto?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Te lo dije, no estoy follando con nadie. Así que ahora en vez de tener que vestirme y salir a buscar a un tipo dispuesto, solo tengo que venir aquí." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo atrajo a él. "Y follarte."

"No soy un cuerpo que puedes usar, Smythe."

"Uh, lo eres. Y yo soy el tuyo. Te guste o no somos oficialmente follamigos."

Kurt hizo una mueca. "Si vas a llamarlo así, no lo somos."

"Oh, disculpeme por ofender su delicada sensibilidad. ¿Como le gustaría llamarlo?"

Kurt trató de pensar, pero los dedos de Sebastian estaban acariciando su brazo de arriba hacía abajo y la sensación le hacía difícil pensar. "Amigos que follan," dijo finalmente.

La mano de Sebastian se detuvo. "¿Qué tiene eso de distinto con follamigos?" preguntó.

"Es diferente para mi. Quizás es la aliteración," Kurt dijo y, tirando por la borda cualquier precaución al viento, se inclinó para besar los labios de Sebastian. Realmente quería el sabor de la boca de Sebastian otra vez.

"Aliteración mis bolas," Sebastian se alejó para burlarse. "Es solo que siempre quieres tener la última palabra."


	4. Chapter 4

**Acto IV: Compañeros de habitación.**

"Así que, ¿qué te parece?" El Sr. Dixon apareció de nuevo al lado de Kurt. Kurt se preguntó si estaba empezando a sospechar que Rachel no era más que una indecisa y que en realidad él podría ser una mejor apuesta para una venta.

"Es exquisito," Kurt dijo simplemente. Hizo un gesto para devolverle el anillo pero el anciano lo detuvo.

"Pruébatelo," insistió. "Se vería maravilloso en ti."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir que se ruborizaba. "No, no es... no sería para mi." Sonrió un poco al joyero e intentó otra vez devolver el anillo.

El hombre lo tomó reclutante y lo coló de vuelta en la pequeña almohada de terciopelo. "Sin duda sería un regalo muy especial," sonrió en complicidad, "¿para un hombre especial?"

"No creo que el hombre en cuestión esté preparado para esta clase de regalos", Kurt le sonrió de vuelta. _Y quizás nunca lo esté._ Añadió en su mente.

* * *

El apartamento era pequeño pero limpio, dos pequeñas habitaciones, un salón, una pequeña cocina, y un baño, del cual Kurt ya había preparado mentalmente una lista de reglas mientras depositaba la caja que contenía sus cremas en el suelo.

"¡¿Que mierda tienes aquí?!" Sebastian dijo sin aliento, tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso, camino a la habitación de Kurt.

"¿Por qué estas acarreando mis cajas?" Kurt preguntó, corriendo hacía él.

Sebastian dejó caer la caja sin contemplaciones en la nueva cama de Kurt (su propio regalo de graduación) y, aliviado de su peso, estiró sus manos hacía el techo para relajar la espalda. "Lo siento, no sabía que seríamos territoriales sobre esto. Me asegurare que tu escuálido trasero transporte todas tus pesadas cosas tres pisos."

"¿Que mierda significa eso?"

"¿Por qué estás buscando una pelea por quien acarrea las cajas?"

"¿Este palo debería doblarse así?" Rachel gritó desde el salón.

El rostro de Sebastian se colocó blanco y corrió a rescatar su palo de lacrosse que había sido el regalo de graduación de sus abuelos.

Por enésima vez Kurt se preguntó si esta no era la peor idea en la historia de las ideas.

Fue culpa de Rachel. Su graduación en NYADA ocurrió dos meses antes que la de Kurt en NYU y ya que ahora no necesitaba estar cerca del campus, ella y Alexander, ahora comprometidos de verdad, querían un lugar más grande. Encontraron un sitio perfecto, pero no podían permitírselo sin subarrendar el antiguo departamento.

Kurt aún seguía desesperado estudiando para sus exámenes finales; de alguna manera una parte de su cerebro había decidido volver a casa por el verano y decidir que hacer ahí. No se había dado cuenta que ya no habrían más vacaciones de verano. Desde ahora todo era la vida. Así que Rachel había empezado a molestarlo que se mudará a su apartamento, Kurt se había reído. Si, era una lugar pequeño con una hermosos detalles arquitectónicos, pero no podía costearselo.

Habían estado cenando una noche cerca de las finales; se suponía que solo serían los tres pero Sebastian había aparecido, reclamando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

A ese punto Kurt tenía un trabajo de asistente y un pequeño empleo de diseñador de vestuario en Broadway que le permitía tener su propio horario y poder asistir a audiciones. Sebastian había sido aceptado en un programa de arquitectura en NYU, y Kurt había estado pasando más tiempo del que admitiría pensando en que sucederá con el arreglo entre los dos cuando la proximidad física no sea un factor.

Sus entradas habían llegado recién cuando Rachel de repente había chillado y aplaudido, asustando tanto al pobre camarero que casi dejó caer el risotto primavera en su regazo. "¡Lo tengo!" Gritó señalando a Sebastian con un dedo. "¡Tu y Kurt se pueden ir a vivir juntos!"

Kurt y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas, ambos con un poco de pánico. Habían sido muy cuidadosos para mantener su arreglo en secreto. Lo último que quería era que sus amigos supieran que había estado teniendo (increíble) sexo sin importancia con alguien, menos con Sebastian Smythe, el mayor jugador gay del mundo.

Pero antes que pudiera hiperventilar demasiado, Rachel siguió con su monólogo, parloteando de como ellos eran amigos, casi mejores amigos, y tenía sentido que ellos compartieran un departamento. Ella seguía y seguía, haciendo un punto tras otro, sin darle a Kurt la oportunidad de rebatir alguno de esos puntos y finalmente, para su incalculable sorpresa, escucho la voz de Sebastian diciendo que en realidad no era una mala idea.

"Tu no tienes donde vivir, yo no quiero vivir en el campus, y sabemos que nos llevamos bien, ¿cierto?" Su expresión era inocente, excepto por sus ojos los cuales brillaban maliciosamente mientras giraba la pasta en su tenedor.

Eso colocó a Kurt en una posición donde reclamar podría lucir sospechoso como también parecer demasiado ansioso lo haría.

La cosa era, Kurt pensó mientras se dejaba caer en su nueva cama y escuchaba el tono de las voces de Sebastian, Rachel y Alex desde el salón, que le gustaba tener sexo con Sebastian. Amaba tener sexo con Sebastian. Y eso no era bueno. Sexo sin sentido se recordaba una y otra vez, no se sentía sin sentido cuando Sebastian estaba tendido a su lado o sobre o bajo él, murmurando su nombre, alargando la R hasta que se convertía casi en un gruñido; tocando su rostro con sus gentiles manos y mirándolo como si fuera la única persona que importara en el mundo.

Kurt estaba seguro que Sebastian miraba de esa manera a todos con los que se acostaba. El sexo en sí era lo que tenía sentido para Sebastian, así que cada pareja que tenía, por un par de horas, era la única persona que importaba en su mundo. El problema era que se encontraba queriendo mirar a Sebastian de la misma manera, y ambos sabían que para él, eso significaba algo. Así que se contenía, lo mantenía casual, tratando de perderse en la sensación y no en la persona que la creaba. Casi nunca, cuando estaban desnudos, llamaba a Sebastian por su nombre.

Kurt había insistido desde el principio que ambos eran libres de ver otros hombres. Sabía que era inevitable, en el caso de Sebastian, e incluso él, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que había ocasiones en las que quería tomar ventaja de poder tener sexo rápido y sucio con algún chico con el que ha estado bailando en la pista de baile de algún club. Siempre le decía a Sebastian cuando estaba con alguien - ese fue el acuerdo que tenían. Sebastian, como era de esperar, nunca se molestó en confesar sus devaneos pero, para su sorpresa, Kurt se dio cuenta que no le molestaba. Lo hacía parecer insignificante, no válida de mención, y se aseguraba que siempre fueran escrupulosamente seguros entre sí. Así encontraron una clase de equilibrio. Y estaba bien. Perfectamente bien. Y si Kurt a veces sentía un dolor a causa del deseo de querer ser más para Sebastian que su mejor amigo y semi recurrente compañero de cama, bueno, entonces era el precio que tenía que pagar. Estar con Sebastian lo valía.

¿Pero vivir con Sebastian? ¿Tener la vida de Sebastian y las elecciones de Sebastian en su rostro cada día? ¿Tener que escuchar lo que sucede detrás de la puerta de su habitación? Dios no lo quiera, llegar a casa en el momento equivocado, inesperado y ver... una cosa era saber que Sebastian estaba con otros chicos, pero era otra cosa verlo en tu propio apartamento. Y aún así, aquí estaba. Acarreando cajas de una furgoneta arrendada. Planeando cómo las cosas de Sebastian y las suyas coexistirán en el botiquín. Preguntándose si Sebastian gritara más fuerte cuando follen en la noche, dado que Kurt no tiene que preocuparse de tener problemas con la Administración.

Kurt suspiró y observó las paredes desnudas de su habitación. Esto no era un apartamento. Era una trampa. Una trampa que sabía que no tenía como evadir. No importaba, al parecer, estaba perdido. Estaba simultáneamente muy cerca de Sebastian y a la vez no lo suficientemente cerca. Eventualmente iba a cometer un gran y dramático error y eso iba a ser todo.

Todavía se sentía muy inquieto y apretado por dentro cuando finalmente hizo su aparición en el salón. Rachel estaba en una esquina hablando en el teléfono, Alex estaba hurgando en el mini refrigerador por cerveza. Sebastian apareció desde las escaleras con una caja en sus brazos. "!La última!" resopló mientras cerraba las puertas con un golpe de caderas. La visión de sus músculos flexionando no hizo nada para arreglar el humor de Kurt.

"Rachel ordenó pizza,"Alex dijo, abriendo una botella y pasándosela a Kurt.

"Tomaré una de estas si no te molestas." Sebastian dejó caer la caja en el mostrador de la cocina y cayó alarmantemente.

"Cristo, ¿puedes ser más cuidadoso?" Kurt dijo bruscamente.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y cogió la botella de cerveza que Alex le estaba ofreciendo. "Relájate. Estoy seguro que tus preciosos objetos están bien."

"¡Te dije que no acarrearás mis cajas!" Kurt se apresuró en rasgar la cinta de la caja y abrirla, pero Sebastian lo empujó con el hombro.

"Estaba bromeando, su alteza. Son los utensilios de cocina que envió mi mamá." Le dió a la caja una sacudida. "Todo de metal y madera. Perfectamente a salvo."

Kurt lo miró. "¿Así que eso es gracioso para ti? ¿Pretender que rompes mis cosas?"

La cerveza de Sebastian golpeó el mostrador en un golpe seco. "Okay, ¿te importaría explicar que se metió en tu ropa interior hoy, o se supone que tenemos que adivinar?"

Rachel había colgado el teléfono y Kurt la miró justo a tiempo para ver un intercambio de miradas perplejas con Alex. Lo que lo cabreó más. Se giró a Sebastian y sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer esto ahora?" preguntó con los dientes apretados. "¿Enfrente de mis amigos?"

Sebastian lo miró atónito, como si estuviera completamente perdido, lo que solo hizo alimentar más las de indignación de Kurt. "Yo me estoy comportando amable con tus amigos. Tu eres el que esta actuando como una bruja."

"Oh, si, llamame como una chica. Ese chiste nunca pasa de moda."

"Kurt..." comenzó Rachel, pero Sebastian la interrumpió.

"¡No sé qué bicho se te metió en el culo, pero hey, si quieres comportarte como una perra no esperes que me quede callado!"

"¿Así que soy tan insignificante para ti que no se te ocurren insultos más creativos?" se burló. "Porque estoy bastante seguro que mi pene ha estado suficiente veces en tu boca para que te hayas dado cuenta que soy un chico."

Bueno, esa era una manera de soltar las cosas.

"¡¿Que mierda Kurt?!" Sebastian lo miró como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

Kurt hizo una exagerada mueca de sorpresa. "Oops, creo que se me salió." Se giró para darle la espalda a Sebastian. "Si," le dijo a Alex y una sorprendida Rachel, quienes parecían querer desaparecer, "follamos. somos amigos que follan. Compañeros de piso que follan ahora, supongo, aunque yo no apostaría a que esto siga así."

"Kurt, por el amor de dios..." Sebastian sonaba tan sorprendido de que Kurt los estuviera exponiendo.

"Porque tu sabes que Sebastian no lo siente importante," le dijo a Alex, quien lucía como si preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. "Sebastian puede follar, dios sabe, que puede follar, pero realmente, tiene la profundidad emocional del pomo de una puerta. Esta cosa de ser compañeros de piso, debe ser una maldita gran broma, pero aún no entiendo el chiste."

"Kurt," La voz de Sebastian era calmada esta vez, tensa, antinatural.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que esto era un error." Kurt no podía girarse, no podía soportar la idea de enfrentarse a Sebastian, así que le habló a Rachel. "¿Que mierda se supone que haré ahora?"

La presión rompía el pecho de Kurt, y sabía que las lágrimas vendrían pronto. Quería que Sebastian dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que le hicieran querer arreglar esto de alguna manera, pero el único sonido en la habitación era su propia respiración agitada. Finalmente, Rachel levantó una mano vacilante y dijo su nombre. Esa fue la gota final. "No," se atragantó y corrió a la seguridad de su habitación, cerrando fuerte la puerta.

Entonces llegaron las lágrimas, pero no hubo sonido. Hacía mucho tiempo había perfeccionado el arte de llorar en silencio. Podía escuchar voces murmurando al otro lado de la habitación pero no palabras. Finalmente la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró y todo fue silencio. No tenía idea si Sebastian seguía en el departamento o no.

Bueno, al menos así lo pensó. Kurt se frotó la cara y tiró la cinta de la caja con la etiqueta 'Ropa de cama-Kurt'. Se envolvió en su manta suave púrpura y se abrazó a una almohada para acurrucarse en su desnudo colchón. Era mejor de esa manera, se dijo a si mismo. Fue una ruptura limpia y quizás después, después que se disculpe por ser un idiota y después de que el tiempo pase, al menos el y Sebastian podrán volver a ser amigos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo llorar de nuevo.

Débilmente, a lo lejos, escucho la puerta del armario abrirse y cerrarse. Lo hizo sentir mejor saber que no estaba solo.

Debió haberse quedado dormido, porque la luz había cambiado dramáticamente cuando abrió sus ojos. El sol estaba inclinado en la ventana en un ángulo bajo. Estaba enredado en la manta y se había empezado a destapar cuando el sonido que lo había despertado rompió el silencio otra vez. Tres tentativos y suaves golpes en su puerta.

"¿Que?" preguntó. Esperó que Sebastian atribuyera su ronquera por haber dormido, no por haber llorado.

El pomo de la puerta se giró y se abrió solo un poco, luego un poco más. Pero en vez de Sebastian Kurt se encontró frente a frente a un gran oso de peluche café.

"¿Se supone que eso es para mi?" preguntó cuando Sebastian no habló.

"Por supuesto que no," Sebastian dijo detrás de la seguridad de la puerta. "Aloysius es mio. Se ofreció de voluntario a entrar primero en caso de que lanzaras algo."

Fue tan inesperado que Kurt sonrió. Fue una débil sonrisa, pero era una. "¿Por qué tienes un oso de peluche llamado Aloysius?"

El oso se movió más abajo y el rostro de Sebastian apareció por encima de él en la puerta. Kurt pudo ver la tensión en sus ojos, pero estaba sonriendo también. "Mi hermana me lo regaló cuando salí del closet."

"¿Le dijiste a tu hermana que eras gay y ella te dio un oso de peluche? ¿Y lo nombró Aloysius?"

"Así es ella." Sebastian debió haber decidido que el camino estaba claro ahora, porque la puerta se abrió mucho más y se recostó casualmente contra el marco, pero aún sostenía el oso de peluche frente a él como un escudo.

"Creo que me gustaría ella," Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Te gustaría. Me recuerdas un poco a ella. Y eso no es un chiste sobre tu género." Sebastian dijo. "Se parecen mucho, eso es todo. Ella tampoco acepta toda mi mierda; y nunca me deja encantarla para hacer algo que no quiere hacer."

Sebastian se alejó de la puerta y dio unos pasos tentativos hacia la habitación. Kurt seguía quieto en la cama, agarrado de la manta, esperando.

"Mira, Kurt si yo..."

"Tu no..."

"No, déjame terminar," Sebastian insistió. "Es solo que, eso es lo que hacemos, Kurt. Yo te llamo chica y tu me llamas puta. Siempre ha sido así. Pero nunca quise decir... Quiero decir, obviamente tu eres..."

"Lo siento," Kurt no podía soportar escuchar a Sebastian tratando de buscar a tientas como disculparse cuando no ha hecho nada malo. "No fue tu culpa. Creo que no estaba seguro que significaba todo esto. Esto de ser compañeros de piso. Así que me asusté."

"Definitivamente asustaste a Alex. Creo que nunca superará la imagen de tu pene en mi boca." Sebastian llegó a la cama pero no se sentó. Envolvió una mano en un poste de la cama y miró a Kurt con sus ojos verdes inescrutables.

Kurt solo esperó. Esperó la palabra final, la confirmación de Sebastian que esto había llegado más lejos de lo que se suponía. Y que ahora se terminaba.

"Así que Aloysius tiene una pregunta..."

Las cejas de Kurt se alzaron en sorpresa. "¿Aloysius?"

"Él quiere saber si voy a dormir con él. Porque odia dormir conmigo. Porque aparentemente acaparó todas las mantas."

Kurt esperó, aturdido, inseguro de a donde iba todo esto.

"Y yo me estaba preguntando también porque, compré el colchón más barato que encontré y es muy incomodo."

"¿Por qué lo compraste si era incomodo?" Kurt preguntó.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación Sebastian no miró el rostro de Kurt. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana y se quedaron ahí, y la luz del sol poniente iluminaba los fuertes rasgos de su cara, ablandándolos, haciendolo ver más angelical de lo que nadie hubiera visto en él.

"Creo que pensé que dormiría aquí." volvió su mirada a Kurt otra vez, "contigo. En esas sabanas egipcias de 800 hilos de algodón que te di para tu cumpleaños."

Algo como esperanza comenzó a florecer en el pecho de Kurt. "Son unas sábanas hermosas." fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Sebastian se movió más cerca solo un poco, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su espalda se afirmaba en el poste que había estado sosteniendo, con una pierna acurrucada en la cama cerca de la de Kurt. "Supongo que pensé que mi habitación era solo por show. Y para que Rachel duerma cuando ella y Alex tenga alguna discusión."

Kurt intentó poder respirar profundamente pero no podía. Quería hacer miles de preguntas, sobre que significaba esto, que era lo que Sebastian estaba tratando de decirle, si las cosas estaban cambiando como sonaba que estaban cambiando. Pero en el fin de la luz Kurt podía ver una especie de desconfianza en la expresión de Sebastian que le advirtió que no viera más a fondo.

Y quizás así era como esto funcionaba. Estuvieron de acuerdo desde el principio; sin declaraciones, ni gestos. Se preguntó a si mismo, Kurt pensó, si tanto quería a Sebastian como para dejar las cosas no dichas, dejar preguntas sin respuestas. Aceptar las acciones de Sebastian y no pedir palabras. ¿Tener a Sebastian ahora era suficiente como para vivir con esa clase de incertidumbre?

Se preguntó a si mismo, y descubrió que la respuesta era si.

"Bueno, odiaría causar molestias a Aloysius." sonrió tentativamente, "considerando que recién nos conocemos. Dios sabe que no es fácil compartir la cama contigo."

Sebastian sonrió y por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación se relajó, recostándose en el poste detrás de él con su usual postura encorvada. "Si, pero doy muy buenas mamadas para compensarlo." Y hizo una pose engreída que hizo a Kurt reir muy fuerte. "¿Dónde están esas sábanas? He esperado desde mayo descubrir que las hace tan especiales."

Kurt señaló la caja correcta y Sebastian dió un salto y rasgó la cinta. Sabía que debería ayudar, pero en vez de eso solo lo miró, miró a Sebastian, Sebastian con quien aparentemente iba a dormir todas las noches, y despertar cada mañana.

Sin declaraciones. Pero había una cosa que Kurt necesitaba hacer. Podía aceptar que su relación no tuviera una definición convencional, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos. No podía estar en guardia todo el tiempo.

"¿Sebastian?"

Sebastian se puso de pie, con el paquete de sábanas en sus manos. "¿Si?"

Se levantó entonces, lentamente cruzó la habitación, y por primera vez, se sacó la máscara y miró a Sebastian. Lo miró de la misma manera en que Sebastian lo miraba (y con todos los que había tenido sexo, se recordó Kurt). Como si Sebastian fuera la única persona que importara en el mundo.

Y Sebastian lo miró de vuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Acto V: Amantes**

Kurt y el anillo se miraban mientras Rachel charlaba alegre con el Sr. Dixon mientras empaquetaba unos aros de zafiro y diamante que finalmente había escogido.

"Sé que son extravagantes, pero mi maravilloso esposo dijo que así debería tratarme a mí misma. Quiero decir, ¿Cuánta gente puede decir que tuvo la oportunidad de ir a los Tony Awards?"

"¿En Nueva York?" el Sr. Dixon preguntó con una risa.

"¡No contestare eso!" Rachel lo amonestó con severidad fingida.

El anillo miraba fulminante a Kurt. _Soy perfecto_, parecía estar diciendo. _¿Vas a irte y dejarme aquí?_

Sí, eso haría. Porque las cosas estaban bien ahora. Las cosas estaban maravillosas. Pero Kurt sabía que anillos y declaraciones y compromisos no eran las cosas que Sebastian quería. Sabía cómo se sentía Kurt. No necesitaba escucharlo en voz alta. No necesitaba ponerlo en posición de tener que rechazarlo.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Rachel deslizó un brazo entre el de Kurt. En su otra mano llevaba una pequeña caja verde con detalles de plata que era casi tan hermosa como los pendientes en su interior.

"Seguro," Kurt dijo. Solo miró hacía atrás por última vez, para observar el anillo viéndolo con reproche.

Salieron al cálido aire de Mayo, las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y Rachel hablaba entusiasmada de su vestido, de sus perfectos pendientes.

Pero el anillo aún tenía una última carta que jugar. _Quizás lo que quiera o no oír no era el punto_, le susurró su cabeza. _Quizás el punto es lo que tu necesites decir._

"¿Puedes esperar aquí un segundo?" Kurt interrumpió el feliz monologo de Rachel. "Creo que olvide algo."

Ella asintió pero Kurt no pudo verla. Ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la tienda, haciendo sonar las campanas de la entrada con fuerza. El Sr. Dixon parecía sorprendido cuando apareció en el umbral, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le sonrió a Kurt. Tomó las llaves sin decir una palabra, y abrió la cerradura.

* * *

Kurt sabía que se estaba llendo por la borda con la Navidad. Era su primera Navidad en su primera casa propia, y dejó de lado todas las limitaciones, transformando sus pequeñas cuatro habitaciones con las mejores decoraciones que su presupuesto podía permitirse.

Sebastian lo observaba divertido pero ajeno a todo eso, comentando sobre Martha Stewart y señalando que ni siquiera estarán en el departamento para Navidad. Ambos volverían a casa de sus respectivos padres, Kurt por la semana que tiene libre de trabajo y Sebastian por casi toda la mitad de sus vacaciones de navidad de la universidad.

Kurt hizo su propia cena de Navidad dos noches antes que Sebastian se marchara, ganso asado relleno de castañas, cocinó coles de Bruselas, papas y salsa, y un perfecto pudín de Navidad. Sebastian levantó una escéptica ceja y murmuró algo sobre que la comida americana no era muy buena, pero también ofreció una botella de vino y se mostró agradecido por el esfuerzo de Kurt acorralándolo contra el mostrador con lentos y calientes besos.

Kurt amaba este nuevo y abierto Sebastian. Literalmente. Ni siquiera intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba perdidamente enamorado, probablemente mucho antes de haberse dado cuenta. Nunca dijo nada, estaban de acuerdo en eso, sin declaraciones, pero se había rendido en tratar de no sentirlo. Estaba enamorado de Sebastian Smythe. Era agridulce, por supuesto, él sabía que no podía decirlo, no era seguro que tendría la misma frase de respuesta. Siempre había una pequeña voz que le recordaba que viviera el presente porque su futuro no era seguro. Pero ese era el trato que habían hecho, mirar a Sebastian sobre la botella de vino, con las luces del árbol de navidad iluminando su cabello con rojo, amarillo y verde, Kurt sabía que haría ese trato todos los días de nuevo. Sebastian lo valía.

Después la cena Sebastian se instaló en el sofá con algunos papeles que tenía que corregir para la clase de arquitectura 101 en las que estaba enseñando y Kurt giraba en torno a la cocina, colocando tazas de ponche casero con bourbon y cantando villancicos de navidad junto a la radio encontrada en la parte superior del armario.

_"Minuit chrétiens, c'est l'heure solonnelle, où l'Homme Dieu descendit jusqu'à nous."_

El Francés de Kurt armonizaba perfectamente con el Inglés de Josh Groban y le gustaba bastante como sus voces sonaban juntas.

_"Pour effacer la tache originelle-"_

"¿No se supone que eres ateo?" Sebastian le preguntó desde el sofá.

"Los villancicos no cuentan," Kurt dijo alegremente mientras rozaba nuez moscada en la parte superior de las tazas de ponche. Pero dejó de cantar y acarreo los tragos hacía la sala de estar. Sebastian tomó uno y le sonrió un gracias, luego acercó sus piernas más a su cuerpo, torcido un poco para darle espacio a Kurt, y volvió su atención a los papeles en su regazo. Kurt se sentó y por un minuto solo lo observó, el juego de expresiones en su rostro mientras leía cosas que le gustaban o no, el lápiz rojo volaba sobre el papel de algunos desafortunados estudiantes quienes obviamente no tenían aptitudes para la asignatura.

Finalmente dejó su taza sobre la mesa y cogió el sobre grueso que Rachel le había enviado por correo ese día.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sebastian preguntó cuando Kurt arrancó la lengüeta de un tirón.

"Las fotos de la boda. Rachel prometió enviarme una copia de todas en las que apareciera."

La pila de fotos era más grande de lo que Kurt esperaba, y las hojeó lentamente. Fiel a su palabra, Rachel había incluido cada imagen que contenía aunque sea una pequeña visión de Sebastian o él. Sonrió mientras las ordenaba. Se veían tan bien ese día, él en un esmoquin y Sebastian en un traje que había elegido para él. Lucían felices en las fotografías, sonriendo, pasando tiempo con sus amigos. Kurt se rió de una, un retrato de Rachel posando mientras sostenía una rosa, con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia la cámara lucía sus largas ( falsas, Kurt sabía, pero jamás lo diría) pestañas. Y justo detrás de ella, iba pasando Sebastian quien le colocó orejas de conejo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Sebastian tomó la imagen y su rostro se iluminó en un sonrisa satisfactoria cuando la vió. "Ese soy yo. Destruyendo las pretensiones donde quiera que voy."

"Tu tienes un montón de pretensiones," Kurt le recalcó.

"Si, pero las mias son completamente justificadas." Le entregó la imagen de vuelta y volvió a su tarea.

"Por supuesto," Kurt suspiró. Una imagen más adelante lo dejó completamente perplejo. "huh, creo que metió esta por error." Kurt vagamente penso ante la pareja sonriente a la cámara que supone deben ser algunos familiares de Alex. Ni él ni Sebastian estaban ahí.

"Déjame ver."

Kurt le tendió la imagen a Sebastian, quien la escaneo cuidadosamente. "Creo que ese debe ser mi brazo." dijo finalmente.

Kurt se inclinó y claramente había un brazo sobre la mesa.

"¿Ves?" Sebastian apuntó. "¿No son esos mis gemelos de plata?"

Claro que lo era. "No se que da más miedo," Kurt dijo, dejando la foto en la mesa, "que ella sabía que era tu brazo o que ella pensara que querríamos esa fotografía."

"Ella es tu amiga," Sebastian dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Kurt tomó otro sorbo de ponche y continuó revisando las fotografías, tarareando con Burl Ives ahora quién cantaba desde la cocina.

Era la última imagen en la pila la cual lo dejó en seco, Y Kurt se preguntó por un segundo, mientras observaba la imagen, si Rachel la había dejado al final a propósito, por alguna clase de efecto dramático. Kurt recordó el momento exacto, a pesar de que no tenía idea de que el fotógrafo había apuntado la cámara a ellos.

Como 'Hombre de Honor' había sido su deber bailar el primer baile con el padrino de Alex, su hermano mayor Dan. Aunque se habían reído de ellos en la cena ensayo, Kurt no había tenido la intención de que el pobre chico lo hiciera. Pero cuando aparentemente el poco informado DJ llamó a que el 'padrino y la dama de honor' se unan a Rachel y Alex en el primer baile, Kurt encontró al hetero hermano de Alex a su lado, inclinándose elaboradamente para llevarlo a la pista de baile entre los gritos y aplausos de los invitados.

Había sido una canción lenta, pero él y Dan la había bailado a doble tiempo, riendo como idiotas, en un punto Dan tomó la mano de Kurt y lo hizo girar una y otra vez hasta que su cabeza daba vueltas y apenas podía respirar. Luego los giros terminaron abruptamente cuando llegó Sebastian, tomando la otra mano de Kurt y sonriendo condescendiente a Dan.

"Lo has hecho bien, joven padawan, pero es momento del relevo."

Dan debió de haber ido a buscar a su novia, Kurt no lo sabía y no le pudo haber importado menos porque en un solo movimiento se vió tirado a los brazos de Sebastian, en una perfecta posición de baile.

"No quiero que se haga ninguna idea," Sebastian dijo mientras se empezaban a mover.

Y ese fue el momento en que el fotógrafo los capturó. Los dos en los brazos del otro, Kurt sonriendole a Sebastian, sus ojos aún llenos de risa y emoción y Sebastian, solo un poco más serio, una ceja levantada solo un poco, luciendo como si en todo el mundo no pudiera ver, escuchar o sentir nada más que Kurt.

Kurt debió de haber hecho alguna clase de sonido sin darse cuenta porque Sebastian levantó la mirada de sus papeles y levantó la mano para tomar la fotografía.

"No, no es nada," Kurt murmuró, pero antes que pudiera colocar la imagen de vuelta en la pila Sebastian la arrebató de sus manos. Kurt dejó el resto de fotografías en la mesa y se escondió detrás de su ponche.

"Whoa. Deberíamos conseguir un marco para esto y colocarlo en la pared, en algún lugar."

Kurt estaba seguro que el aliento se le había escapado del cuerpo en un suspiro audible, pero Sebastian pareció no darse cuenta. Solo le dio la imagen de vuelta a Kurt, casualmente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus papeles, como si sugerir colgar una foto de ellos dos bailando juntos en la pared fuera una ocurrencia de cada día. En la cocina Burl Ives dejó de cantar y Hall & Oates empezó a tocar Jingle Bell Rock.

"¿Bas?" Kurt dijo, antes de tener la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor.

Sebastian debió haber pensado que Kurt tenía otra imagen que mostrar, porque levantó su mano y ni siquiera miró a Kurt hasta que era obvio que no había ninguna imágen que ver.

"¿Que pasa?" Sebastian lo miró medio preocupado, así que Kurt se dió cuenta que tiene que haber tenido alguna clase de reacción que Sebastian pudo ver, pero por dentro se sentía tranquilo y calmado. Casi entumecido, realmente, lo cual debe haber sido la causa por la que siguió hablando. Ellos no hacían preguntas. No buscaban definiciones. Ese no era el trato.

Pero la imagen que tenía frente a él. Una simple imagen de dos chicos que lucían como si estuvieran enamorados.

"¿Somos una pareja?"

Entonces la expresión de Sebastian cambio, miró a Kurt, a Kurt le parecía que lo miraba como cuando un niño de cinco años comete un error que solo un niño podría cometer. Kurt deseo poder tener alguna pista si eso era bueno o malo.

Entonces Sebastian dejó los papeles, y cuando estaban cuidadosamente ordenados en la mesa, con el lápiz sobre ellos, se giró a Kurt, aún con esa mirada paternal.

"Bueno," dijo, tan serio que Kurt sospechó que estaba actuando condescendiente, "vivimos juntos."

"Pero - tu tienes tu propia habitación."

"Kurt, Rachel duerme más seguido en esa habitación que yo."

Tenía razón, Kurt sabía. Deseaba poder hacer trabajar los músculos de su cara - transformarlos en imagen de gentil coraje o negación, si es que pudiera decidir cual era el que Sebastian quería ver - pero cada elección era una fantasía. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a Sebastian.

"Tenemos sexo," Sebastian dijo con total naturalidad.

Kurt pudo mover la cabeza asintiendo. "Pero somos amigos. Amigos que follan."

Sebastian lo considero por un momento. "Bueno, ¿cuando fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien más?" preguntó al final.

"Abril. Antes de graduarnos. Después de la fiesta de despedida en The Tempest." Era un poco molesto que Sebastian pareciera seguir volviendo a él. "Lo cual sabes porque yo mantengo nuestro acuerdo de contarnos las cosas."

Las cejas de Sebastian se elevaron ante eso. "¿Y yo no?"

"Tu no me has contado de ningún chico desde que empezamos esto." Kurt lo acusó.

La mirada paternal volvió, pero un poco cambiada, y Kurt tuvo el loco pensamiento que Sebastian lo miraba igual que Burt lo hacía cuando unía todos los puntos en una tarea escolar difícil para luego sentarse a esperar que Kurt saque las conclusiones. Pero la única conclusión que Kurt podía sacar era imposible. Y aún así ahí estaba Sebastian, mirándolo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"¿Así que esperas que crea que en todo este tiempo no has estado con nadie más que conmigo?" Se estaba burlando de Sebastian ahora, empezando a desesperarse por alguna clase de reacción, incluso una mala.

Pero Sebastian seguía mirándolo, esperando, dejando que Kurt siguiera el camino de migas de pan.

Y luego el aire abandonó sus pulmones y dejó un negativo espacio en cambio que no podía ser llenado con aire. No podía entender que estaba sucediendo. Y Sebastian seguía mirándolo.

"¿No has estado con nadie más que conmigo?" Odio lo agudo y débil que sonó su voz.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. Lo cual, en una fracción del cerebro de Kurt reconoció como un no, ¿pero qué significaba ese no? estaba seguro que había solo una respuesta correcta que podía hacer lucir a Sebastian tan serio.

Era imposible. No era el mundo en el cual Kurt vivía. No era el trato por el cual había firmado. Y estaba tan perdido en la sorpresa que olvidó que ese era el trato que él había querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Pero yo sí!" Casi gritó, como una acusación. Como si de alguna manera fuera culpa de Sebastian que él no haya sido fiel; que no haya sospechado que había algo a que serle fiel "Travor, del juego, y el jugador de basketball de Columbia con el que baile en el club esa vez, y oh, Dios, mi recaída con John después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Alex..."

"Lo sé," Sebastian solo asintió con la cabeza, "me lo contaste ¿recuerdas?" Sonrió solemnemente. "Lo de John me asustó un poco."

No podía - no podía tener sentido en su cabeza. Que el Sebastian que había escuchado todas sus confesiones no había estado escondiendo sus propios encuentros sexuales. Nunca los había tenido. Solo Kurt lo había hecho. Era completamente posible que todo lo que Kurt había pensado sobre su relación con Sebastian era cierto... no lo era.

"Así que si," Sebastian dijo y Kurt nunca le había visto una mirada tan vulnerable, "vivimos juntos, no estamos con nadie más, bailamos en bodas, yo diría que somos una pareja."

Había tantas cosas que Kurt quería decir. Preguntas que empezaban a parecer que deberían ser respondidas más tarde. A Sebastian no le gustaría, pero las respondería. Eran una pareja. Sebastian era su novio. Sebastian maldito Smythe. Era su novio. Quizás no necesitaba gestos o declaraciones, pero podían tener definiciones al menos. Podía pedir definiciones. Podía decir las preguntas que habían permanecido en su cabeza desde el comienzo y Sebastian no arrancaría. Sebastian las respondería. Y aquí, sentado en el sofá bajo las luces del árbol de navidad, con Brenda Lee sonando de fondo, Kurt pudo ver que Sebastian estaba esperando esto. Estaba esperando darle a Kurt las respuestas que necesitaba.

Kurt no dijo ninguna palabra. Se inclinó en el sofá sobre el regazo de Sebastian, y lo besó, besó a su novio como si necesitará la boca de Sebastian para vivir. Se empujó en los labios abiertos de Sebastian y prácticamente invadió la boca con su lengua. Sus manos se metieron dentro de su camiseta; por sobre su piel desnuda, amasando sus músculos en búsqueda de sus pezones.

Sebastian hizo un pequeño y sorpresivo ruido y se alejó para preguntar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

En un rápido movimiento Kurt sacó la camiseta de Sebastian sobre su cabeza. "¡Correspondiendo!" dijo, y se lanzó sobre el pecho de Sebastian, colocándo un oscuro pezón dentro de su boca, jugando con él con su lengua hasta que quedó duro. Sebastia gruñó y Kurt escucho su cabeza golpear el brazo del sillón.

"Dios, amo cuando haces eso."

Se movió al otro pezón, bajando lentamente, tomando decisiones. Dejó que su lengua trabajara sobre la sensible piel hasta que Sebastian exhaló un gran gemido, y luego se movió más abajo, por el plano y duro abdomen, jugando en el borde del pantalón de Sebastian. Podía sentir los músculos temblar bajo sus labios mientras abría el jeans y bajaba la cremallera. Los pantalones y la ropa interior bajaron lo suficiente como para liberar su pene duro y Kurt se hundió en él, chupando fuerte como si hubiera esperado toda la vida tener a Sebastian en su boca.

"¡Hey para!" Sebastian alejó a Kurt desde los hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kurt preguntó.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la habitación. "Condon," dijo. Nunca se hacían mamadas, así, sin condon. Era una de sus reglas.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No," dijo.

Sebastian solo lo miró.

Kurt sonrió desde las piernas de Sebastian, una mano acariciando su pene mientras hablaba. "No he estado con nadie hace ocho meses. Mucho más tiempo tú. Y ambos nos hicimos pruebas en Octubre, así que... no."

Una pequeña parte de Kurt estaba preocupada que Sebastian esté viendo esto como una prueba. Si estaba mintiendo, si ha estado con otros chicos, no había manera que dejara que Kurt lo hiciera. Pero no lo hizo. Kurt sabía que era cierto desde el momento en que juntó todas las piezas. Y está era una manera de probarselo a Sebastian. Que sabía que no había riesgo.

Eso, y que realmente quería que su novio se viniera en su boca.

Sebastian debió haber captado el mensaje, porque sus labios se transformaron en una depredadora sonrisa, esa que Kurt amaba tanto. "Sigue, bebé," dijo, y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás otra vez, cerrando sus ojos y empujando su cadera hacía el puño de Kurt alrededor de su pene.

Kurt siguió. Tomó a Sebastian lo más profundo que pudo, succionando rápido y fuerte. La sensación de la piel desnuda en su boca, el sabor en su lengua, fue mucho más erótico de lo que había imaginado que sería y los sonidos que Sebastian hacía eran tan diferentes como las nuevas sensaciones - el propio miembro de Kurt estaba presionado rígido contra el pantalón y lo mecía gentilmente contra la pierna de Sebastian sin perder el ritmo en lo más mínimo.

"Dios, mierda, Kurt, no tienes idea lo bien que se siente eso," Sebastian entonó sobre él y una de sus manos tomó la cabeza de Kurt, anclándola suavemente en su pelo.

Kurt gimió, lamió y jugó hasta que Sebastian se retorcía bajo él, empujandose a la boca de Kurt con pequeños golpes que no podía contener por más que tratara.

"¡Mierda, me vengo!" La mano de Sebastian se quedó rígida contra la cabeza de Kurt pero Kurt no se alejó. Chupó más fuerte y luego jugó con la lengua lo más rápido que pudo sobre la cabeza hasta que Sebastian gritó y los primeros golpes de semen llenaron la boca de Kurt. Luego lo tomó de nuevo, chupando, bebiendo, cada gota que pudo dentro de su garganta y lo tragó mientras Sebastian se estremecía y quedaba sin aliento.

Cuando finalmente miró hacía arriba, Kurt encontró a Sebastian mirándolo con oscuros e intensos ojos que parecían totalmente contrarios a lo relajado que parecía su cuerpo. "Gracias," dijo, y Kurt sabía que significaba mucho más.

"El placer es mío." Kurt se arrastró hacia el sofá y se sentó sobre el pecho de Sebastian. Podía escuchar el corazón de Sebastian latiendo furioso contra su oído.

"Lo será," Sebastian prometió, "tan pronto pueda volver a respirar." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y acaricio su espalda de arriba a abajo con sus dedos.

El cuerpo de Kurt aún se sentía tenso, pero casi no importaba cuando Sebastian lo tenía en sus brazos así, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, el sabor de su semen aún fuerte en su boca. "Esta bien, tenemos mucho tiempo."

Los labios de Sebastian rozaron la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Kurt. "Feliz Navidad, bebé." murmuró.

Así que aparentemente 'bebé' iba a ser ahora. Kurt estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Feliz Navidad, Bas."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** _Si quieren leer más historias de esta autora busquen a lilinas en esta pagina. Gracias por los reviews. Nos falta el epilogo, que lo subire lo antes posible._


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogo**

"¡Discurso!"

"¡Discurso!"

Rachel empezó a gritar, y sus amigos a lo largo de la mesa la siguieron, e incluso algunos de los clientes del restaurante pusieron atención, atraídos previamente por los ostentosos brindis de Rachel.

Kurt se pusó de pie, dejando los restos de pastel de cumpleaños, y esperó que sus amigos se calmaran.

Todos los que quería estaban ahí. Rachel y Alex, por supuesto, unos pocos amigos de NYU, casi todo el elenco de la obra en la que estaba, lo cual lo había sorprendido y satisfacido, incluso uno de los amigos de su departamento de la universidad de Sebastian, Gareth, y su novio Ricky, quienes se habían vuelto cercanos los últimos meses. Y por supuesto Sebastian, sentado a su izquierda y sonriéndole de una manera que no dejaba duda que estaba pensando. Vamos bebe, iluminanos con la sabiduría de tus veinticinco años de experiencia.

Y en el otro extremo de la mesa, la más grande sorpresa de todas. Kurt se había emocionado tanto que había llorado cuando encontró en la puerta de su departamento en la tarde, a su padre, Carole e incluso Finn, quien había traído a su nueva novia (y si alguien se dio cuenta del parecido a Rachel, nadie fue lo suficiente estúpido como para comentarlo). Encontrarlos en su puerta había sido como una señal que lo que planeaba hacer era correcto.

Ahora si solo pudiera hacer que las salvajes mariposas dejaran de viajar desde su vientre a su garganta para creerlo.

"Bueno, gracias señorita Berry," comenzó, inclinando su cabeza graciosamente hacía la dirección de Rachel.

"¿Podrías llamarla Sra. Whitaker cuando no esta en el escenario?" Alex intervino. Rachel le dio un codazo sin dejar de prestar atención a Kurt.

"En caso que que no sepan," Kurt continuó, "La señorita Berry va a estar cantando en los Tony Awards este verano como parte del elenco de Roll Me Over."

"Un rol pequeño," objetó Rachel.

"¿Pensé que no habían pequeños roles?" Burt gritó desde el final de la mesa.

"Eso," dijo Servert, quien era el líder en la obra de Kurt, que ya a este punto estaba bebido de más, "es un mito creado por los actores sin talento para obtener los grandes papeles."

Todos se rieron, y Sebastian se inclinó entre Gareth y Ricky para alabar a Servert. el actor solo lo miró, luciendo vagamente burlón hasta que Ricky tomó su mano y la golpeó contra la de Sebastian por él.

Kurt tomó unas lentas y profundas respiraciones, deseando poder mantener su voz firme. Sus manos temblaban - las guardo en su bolsillo, donde la derecha se cerraba en una pequeña caja. "Sé que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero en realidad tengo un presente para alguien más."

Hubo unos pequeños murmullos de sorpresa y Carole se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído de su padre.

"Hace un tiempo," siguió, "cuando estaba en la universidad, Sebastian me dijo que no era romántico."

Hubieron ruidos de negación y conocimiento ante eso; Kurt esperó antes de volver a hablar. "Él dijo que amaba que los chicos hicieran cosas para mi pero nunca me esforzaba por hacerlas para ellos. Lo que aparentemente me hace un egocéntrico, no un romántico."

"Creo que la palabra que use fue narcisista," Sebastian intervino. "Lo que se esté empezando a aplicar a este discurso, también."

La gente se rió ante eso y Kurt tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de girarse directamente a Sebastian. "Pensé que tenías razón, lo pensé, pero últimamente he estado pensando que quizás la razón por la que nunca hice ningún gesto romántico era porque nunca encontré a nadie que valiera la pena el esfuerzo."

Su corazón latía tan fuerte y sonoro que estaba seguro que todos podían oírlo y agarró la pequeña caja en su mano ahora sudorosa. Sebastian seguía quieto, solo mirando a Kurt con el rostro inexpresivo, y por un salvaje momento Kurt se preguntó si estaba loco al querer pasar el resto de su vida con alguien quien ni en sus más terribles y definitorios momentos parecía ser capaz de darle tranquilidad.

"Y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto aquí, en frente de todos nuestros amigos, sin presionarte a que digas que si-" Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron ante eso "-porque se que dirás que no y eso esta bien, de verdad, lo juro, no me enojare, volveremos a casa y tendremos maravilloso sexo de cumpleaños, y seguiremos como lo hemos hecho. Estoy perfectamente bien con eso." Toda la mesa estaba quieta y Sebastian, Sebastian solo lo miraba, luciendo alarmado, o quizás preocupado, o quizás Kurt necesitaba parar de adivinar la reacción de su novio porque nunca parecía tener buenos resultados.

"Estoy haciendo esto así," la voz de Kurt temblaba ahora y no intentó controlarla, "porque así es como los grandes gestos románticos funcionan. Y porque quiero que tu y todos los que están aquí sepan que cuando digo te amo, lo digo en serio."

Se acercó a la mesa, colocó una rodilla en el suelo, abrió la caja y la ofreció.

Sebastian ni siquiera la miró. Solo seguía mirando a Kurt con un expresión indescifrable y todo desapareció, no habían amigos con la boca abierta, no había comida en la mesa, no había tintineo de otras mesas ocupadas, no había restaurante, nada más que Kurt y Sebastian y un imposiblemente hermoso anillo hecho de luz de estrellas.

Y después del momento más largo de su vida, "¿Habrías hecho esto si creyeras que iba a haber alguna loca posibilidad de que dijera que sí?"

"Quiero que diga que sí," Kurt confesó, "Quiero eso más que nada. Pero no importa, porque te quiero a ti más. Y te prometo, soy tuyo, por el tiempo que quieras tenerme."

La caja tembló entre ellos. Finalmente, finalmente Sebastian lo miró. Cuando habló su voz sonó un poco áspera y pesada. "Es un hermoso anillo."

"Es único," Kurt dijo, tontamente, dadas las circunstancias, pero necesitaba desesperadamente decir algo. "El hombre en la joyería me dio la tarjeta del diseñador. Dijo que quizás podía hacer otro que coincida."

Sebastian levantó el anillo cuidadosamente de la caja, tomando la mano de Kurt mientras lo hacía, y Kurt podía sentir un pequeño temblor en los dedos de Sebastian al tocarlo.

"¿Cómo le voy a decir no a este anillo?" Su voz de alguna manera sonaba casual pero sus ojos clavados en los de Kurt como si esperara que entrará en pánico ante el menor indicio de un sí.

Y Kurt estaba entrando en pánico. Estaba en pánico porque una parte rebelde de su cerebro que no podía ser capaz de calmar estaba empezando a creer que era una aceptación y él dijo que estaría bien, quería estar bien cuando Sebastian lo rechazara pero sabía que no lo estaría si se dejaba tener esperanza.

Luego el anillo se deslizó en el dedo de Sebastian, y la mano de Sebastian se estaba deslizando alrededor del cuello de Kurt, acercandolo para un gentil beso, solo un roce delicado de labios en perfecto ritmo y un pequeño toque de su lengua con la de contra la de él, y mientras se alejaba, "también te amo," susurró contra la esquina de la boca en el exacto lugar donde los labios de Sebastian lo tocaron la primera vez en su dormitorio hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Kurt se alejó lo suficiente para ver el calor de sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa. Sebastian lo amaba. Sebastian estaba usando su anillo. "Así que, ¿eso significa que estamos comprometidos?"

"Estamos comprometido," Sebastian respondió simplemente.

"¡Están comprometidos!" El mundo volvió de un golpe, sus amigos gritaban, la gente de las otras mesas aplaudían; estaba siendo agarrado y abrazado una y otra vez y no tenía idea quien lo estaba rodeando porque no podía ver a través de sus lágrimas.

Pero en mitad de la vorágine podía sentir el tacto de la mano de Sebastian con la suya, soportando su propia cantidad de abrazos. Kurt sentía el metal del anillo, cálido por la piel de Sebastian, presionado contra la de él.

* * *

Sebastian insistió en estar a cargo del anillo de Kurt. Tomó la tarjeta y llamó al herrero, e ignoró todas las protestas de Kurt para decir algo sobre esa pieza de joya que usará por el resto de su vida. Cuando estuvo listo no hizo nada grande y Kurt no espero que lo hiciera. No era algo de Sebastian. Le tendió la caja a Kurt al final de una cena en un restaurante italiano que amaban. Kurt había esperado uno idéntico al primer anillo, pero en vez de eso, ubicado en el interior de una caja de terciopelo, encontró exactamente lo opuesto. Si el anillo de Sebastian era el negativo del cielo de la noche, con oscuras estrellas en un fondo blanco, el de Kurt era el cielo de noche - con el plateado más oscuro que había visto salpicado con manchas blancas brillantes. Sebastian tomó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en su dedo, luego levantó su mano hacía la luz de las velas que reflejaban el metal. "¿Crees poder ser capaz de usarlo todos los días de tu vida?" "Bueno", Kurt dijo ligeramente, aunque su garganta estaba incómodamente apretada. "Si me las puedo arreglar contigo creo que puedo con el anillo."

"Oh, definitivamente sales ganando con este trato," Sebastian se burló. "Soy yo el que va a tener que comer ganzo todas las navidades ahora." Hizo un mueca y se estremeció exageradamente.

"¿Que tienen de malo los gansos?"

"¿Qué hay de malo con el jamón, o el pavo, o todas esas cosas que la gente normal come?"

Kurt dejó caer el tenedor y cayó en el plato. "¿Quieres decir que toda Gran Bretaña no es gente normal?"

"Gran Bretaña, Kurt. Un país no precisamente conocido por su genio en la cocina."

Kurt jadeó en horror.

La gente alrededor de la mesa los empezaron a mirar.

A ellos no les importo.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** _Mil gracias por los mensajes y por supuesto gracias a lilinas quien nos trajo esta maravillosa historia. Seguiré traduciendo así que espero seguirlos leyendo. Feliz Halloween ;)_


End file.
